1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat pad adjusting structure of a chair, and more particularly to a seat pad adjusting structure satisfying the requirement of the ergonomic design.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional chair in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 1 comprises a seat pad and a backrest 52. When the backrest 52 is adjusted to have an inclined angle so as to fit the user""s requirement, the seat pad 50 is also moved with the backrest 52 to have an inclined angle, so that the front side 51 of the seat pad 50 is lifted synchronously. However, the inner side of the user""s leg is compressed by the inclined front side 51 of the seat pad 50, thereby easily causing uncomfortable sensation to the user during long-term utilization, and thereby easily poorly affecting the blood circulation of the user.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional chair.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a seat pad adjusting structure of a chair satisfying the requirement of the ergonomic design.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a seat pad adjusting structure of a chair, wherein the manner of action of the seat pad may be adapted to satisfy the requirement of the optimal ergonomic design, thereby providing a comfortable sensation to the user.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a seat pad adjusting structure of a chair, wherein the front side of the seat pad can be maintained at a horizontal state even when the seat pad is disposed at an inclined manner, so that the user""s leg can be maintained at the horizontal state without inclination, thereby satisfying the requirement of an ergonomic design, so that the user may feel comfortable when the seat pad is disposed at an inclined manner.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a seat pad adjusting structure of a chair, comprising:
a base, having a first side formed with an oblique catch extending downward in an inclined manner, and a second side provided with a backrest connecting bracket;
a bottom plate, mounted on the base and including a base plate secured on the base, an elongated hollow flexible member having a first side formed on one side of the base plate, a swingable flap formed on a second side of the flexible member and located above the oblique catch of the base, and an elongated elastic pad mounted in the flexible member; and
a seat pad, mounted on the base plate.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.